The Amazing spider-woman act 11 Sand fight
by gm goodyeat
Summary: When Osborn and Dr Tramma test Project sand on Frankie marko she become Sandwoman and sends her to fight Spider-woman at the same time Penny tries to be there for Helga but the only problem her role as a crime fighter is what keeping her from going to the tryouts but can penny be there for Helga and stop Sandwoman on the same day ?
1. Sandwoman

Part one Sandwoman

We are shown at. Oblina Osborn penthouse ware she is looking a files of crooks and hired help who would be good for Project sand

This is no good said Oblina I have looked flew every file I can get and no one is fit for the project she said as she log off than look at one more file and found one more on her desk petty crook Frankie marko who would fit fell for the Project to end Spider-woman once and full all

She will do Smiled Oblina as she got her phone from her pocket

Mrs Octavius said Oblina be sure to set the Lab up I have a task for you she said oh and be sure to send Doctor Tramma as well said Oblina as she put her phone down

Its show time smiled Oblina

At Ryker's island maximum security prison at the cell Frankie marko was reading a book than two people in suits show up and it is doctor Tramma and Oblina Osborn

Mrs Marko ? asked Oblina as she gave a slight evil grin

Who wants to know ? asked Frankie as she got up

My name is Oblina Osborn right now you belong to Oscorp and all record of you at this Maximum dump as been destroyed

Okay than said Marko lets go than and they get out and outside they see a fancy Boat as they got in side Oblina give her some wine as they both took seats together to have a good old talk

So mars Marko said Oblina as she put her finger in her wine and slowly lick it from her lips and smiled you ever seen spider-woman ? she asked

You mean the one who got me send to Ryker ? she asked I like to get some payback for what she did Frankie said

Than how would like to be part of a little project ? asked Oblina a Project that will give you the power to crush spider-woman

I like that smiled Marko

Good smiled Oblina we will make it to the lab as soon as we make it to dry land

At one of the Unkown Labs Doctor Octavius is nusing her new highly advanced mechanical arms to her help with her work on seting the lab up  
Nice toys said Doctor tramma as he show up with Oblina and Frankie marko

Thank you said Octopus the Harness work pretty well and it has past a flew test said Octavius so I take it you have a Lab rat for the project ? she asked

Sure do said Frankie so ware do I get my big super powers ? she asked

Come with me said Doctor Octavius and she shows Frankie a pod room she go in and Doctor Octavius nuse her Harness mechanical arms to do the work

Not bad said Doctor tramma as he got the vile of the project and puts it in the pod and it begings to power up but something happened it starts to brake and blows up

Did we do it ? asked Doctor Octavius as she look close than Frankie come up as her body felt starnge and Frankie shapeshift her hands In to sand like weapons

I like this said Frankie Marko

Amzing said Doctor Tramma it seems something happened your own body is made from sand no more food no more water no more hunger and no more feed to go to the barth room he said

Yeah who needs that She said but I am ready for Spider-woman and I will show up how the Sandwoman likes to play hard she said

The next day at school Penny and Helga are talking in the school hall room as they ware talking about joining sports

You want me to do what ? asked Penny

Join Sports with me said Helga think about if Fran and her mates lets us join we wont be punch bags anymore

Yeah well I am kind of Busy said Penny as she renamber she had a role of a hero to do and had no time for doing sports drama or any of that stuff

Anyway do you want to see me for tryouts than ? Helga asked

Sure said Penny and she walks with her

As they ware at Try outs Penny see Leo alien who smiles and waves to her and she wave back

Okay Helga show us why you want to be on the school volley ball team ? asked Fran

To show what I can do she said

Penny than gets her phone to check her emiles and saw that Uncle martin wants her to pick up some eggs and bred after school well he at work

Well good thing I got some money I saved said Penny as she look in her pocket

Later at Manhattan at a bank one of the officer was standing as he look down he saw sand moving past his feet

What the ? he asked

Than it made Sandwoman who show up

All right everyone give me all the good stuff she said as she nuse her hand to shapegift a mace

Than they hand over the money to her

Back at Midtown High School Penny gets a messige on her Phone about a new supervillan showing up

Oh man better suit up she said as she went off to find someware to get in to the costunme and left and Helga looks but did not see penny

At the Lunch room penny sneaks in and see the Lunch man making the meal as he was watching the news and penny heads outside and gets in to her Costume

Okay better end this fast before anyone see me said Penny as she got her suit on and her mask next and heads off to the bank

After a frew seconds penny many make it to the bank and looks around

Ha I wonder who it is shocker Lizard or maybe Vultress ? she asked to her self than out of noware something strikes penny that's sends her flying right in to a bank van

Ow that hurt she said as she lands down than Got up as she saw Sandwoman as she truned in to a sand gient and go for her

Okay now I am screw she said

End of part 1


	2. Life lessons

Part 2 Life lessons

We are shown back at the Bank as Sandwoman has become a sand gint and is about to crush Spider-woman than Spider-woman web a sing bord and gets out in time

Okay wow Sandwoman said Penny I never knew there was a superpower to can make you become sand whats next water woman ? she joke to her self

Hey is that really all you got ? asked Spider-woman I mean I seen crooks fight better than you do she said

Ill show you said Sandwoman as she got angry and make a sand tornado from her arms

Oh man not good said Spiderwoman has she could hardly see anything oh man I cant see what now ? she asked what now than the sand storm clears and than Sandwoman make a hammer from her hands and strikes her like a bug

Than penny lands on the rode and gets up and see that Sandwoman powers are pretty strong evan for her spider powers

Okay need a new idea said Penny I think I am in no match for this she said

Than Sandwoman was about to strike than till she gets a messige on her comlink

Full back said Osborn you done your task she said and it is best to get the money now she said

Understood said Sandwoman than she go back in the bank to get the bags of money and left

Than Spider-woman slowly stated to wake up and saw that the bank valt was empty than the police show up and spider woman got away just in time

Back at one of Osborn labs Doctor octavius and Doctor Tramma ware runging some test on Sandwoman as Oblina was on her phone to someone

So how did I do ? asked Sandwoman as she gave a evil grin

Not bad said Doctor Tramma you did well on your fist combat test he said your powers will need some time to injust he said

Who care ? asked Sandwoman I just pick spider-woman butt I need a beer she said

Not yet said Doctor octavius we still need to run more test she said

Sorry I need to go said Oblina I have to meet someone about a new Drug she said and left

Later at school Penny finally make it to school and gets her hoodie and other stuff from her bag and buts her spider-woman costume away and make it back to the try outs but when she made she saw that it had finally ended

Oh man said Penny Helga going to be mad she said

Leter at the hall room as Helga was getting her bag penny shows up

Helga I am so sorry she said But Helga just walks off with out saying anything

Oh come on man talk to me said Penny look I know I just left but can you just talk to me she said

Okay fine said Helga than tell me why you don't want to hang out like frends always do ? she asked

But penny said nothing as she knew she had to keep the hero stuff a serect from everyone

Okay fine than said Helga im out she said and she left

Grate said Penny as she felt bad about what happened and went to go home as well

Later at the Osborn penthouse Oblina was talking with one of her workers

So you said you done it ? asked Oblina as she smiled with a slight evil grin

Yes Mrs Osborn said the doctor project oz serum was easy but we call it Globulin Green in the lab he said that will make the ultimate super solider he said

Good Fury will have to pay me now for perfeting it she said you can leave it with me she said oh and doctor Mailman said Oblina you will be sure to get a pay check for your hard work she said

Thank you smiled Doctor mailman as he left the room

Than Oblina look at the Globulin green with a evil smile and was thinking of all the power and money and fame she would get when it is sold to the army or anyone who wanted to pay for it

Later Helga come home not to happy and lands on the sofa in a bad mood than her mother show up wondering whats wrong

What is wrong Helga ? asked Oblina as she gave her dauther a cold look

I failed at try outs said Helga and penny was not there to back me up as always

Helga what have I told you ? asked Oblina in this world you just take what you want and nuse what you have to in this world power is the only thing you need in this world she said and left

Than Helga saw that her mother office door was open and snecks it and finds on her mothers desk a suit case of Globulin green and takes on of the vial from the suit case and slowly going to her room

Later that night at Penny house Penny and Uncle Martin ware having dinner witch was something Her uncle look on the inter that witch was hot & Sour soup penny see that something was in her soup

Hum Uncle martin ware you on the phone when you made the Soup ? she asked as she was moveing her spoon

How did you know ? asked Uncle martin as he put his spoon down

Than penny left her spoon and show his phone

Oh said a shock Uncle martin that explanes why I never found it he said

Yeb she replied maybe it will be best if you don't nuse your phone when you cook she replied

Good idea smiled Uncle martin oh hum penny can I ask you something he said to penny

Yeah sure thing ? asked Penny as she look at Uncle martin

How would you feel about me dateing aging ? he asked

As long as you wont nuse your phone when your cooking I am up for it said Penny hey Uncle martin is it okay if I go to my room ? she asked

Yeah sure said Uncle martin you can have your soup in your room if you like he said than penny takes her meal to her room and looks up sandwoman in the laptop to see if she knew her before

Okay this is wired said Penny it felt like a seen her before she said than gets a news add form a old news paper from her second day as spider-woman when she battled Frankie marko and the sandwoman one from today and saw that they are the same person

Oh grate said Penny not only dose she hate me she now has superpowers how can people get super powers theses days ? she asked is there a market for people to get them she asked than looks out of the window and saw some thunder comeing from the sky

Later at Helga room she tries out the Globulin green and slowly started to drink as she did she felt funny and felt more power full and she felt her physical abilities ware more powerfule

Now I am ready she said with a smile

end of part 2


	3. Side fall

Part 3 Side fall

The next day at Midtown high school Penny was walking in side And see Helga who look rather tick than normal

Hey Helga are you all right ? asked Penny as she walked up to her

Yeah good thanks said Helga than walks off but in her bag ware some vile of Globulin Green and snecks in to the girls barthroom to get a boost of some more

Later at class Helga begings to write down her test and saw that the Green was working well for her

Penny saw that something was really wrong with Helga she knew she was hideing something but what ?

Later at The city center Sandwoman show up in sand form and cavers all the sand she need and it starts to form around her and it slowly made a Gient sand moster verson of her self

Everyone run screamd a bystander and everyone starts to run as Sandwoman started to Smash everything in sight

Later at Osborns Underground lab Doctor Octavius and Doctor Tramma ware watching the fight on the computer sceen

Not bad said Doctor Tramma I have to say Sandwoman is doing pretty well he said

Lets just see how well Sandwoman holds out said Doctor Octavius you cant relay on everything she said to him

Than Tramma look a bit trick when she said that but still keapt his cool and walked off to get a drink

Later at the girls bath room penny gets something on her I phone about sandwoman attacking the new York city center

Oh man I better head there before any one see me she said than gets out and gets to her locker and gets her bag runs out side and finds someware to get her spider-woman costume on and gets ready to fight sandwoman and shot out some web and heads to the new York city center

As the police show up captain Stacy and James dewolff show up with the police team to get people to safety

Okay everyone said Captain stacy we got to get all thses people to safety she said

Everyone one at a time said James as he got some of the bysatnders to safety

Than Penny shows up as she saw Sadwoman attacking the city in her sand monster form

Okay now I think I am afred she said but knew she had to take down sandwoman before she hurts someone

Than the Gient sandwoman see her and was about to crush her but spider-woman jumps out of the way just in time

Wow thank goodness she said with a shock from her face

Than Sandwoman was about to Crush Spider-woman one more time but by mistake hits a water tower that gets her wet

Wait a second said Penny water wets send she said maybe if i get her so wet she will end up become mudwoman she said to her self but i need to find someware with lots of water she said

Than saw the New york river and come up with a good idea

Hey sandwoman said Spider-woman i bet you cant hit me she said than sandwoman go after her

Than as Sandwoman was runging after spider-woman she jump out of the way and than sandwoman fulls in and ends up geting wet than The police show up to scoop up sandwoman and take her back to Ryker's Island

Good job spider-woman said Stacy you did a good job

Thanks smiled Spider-woman but it was pretty easy she said after all sand and water dont mix she said

Well good job she said and left and so did spider-woman

Later at the Lab Doctor Octavius and Doctor Tramma are not too happy about Project sand

This is not good said Tramma Osborn is going to kill us he said and left

I know said Doctor Octavius and she left as well

Later at school Penny show up at the tryouts to see Helga doing it aging for volly ball and she was much better than before and Fran smiles and her and her frends sing her up to the team

And penny is left to wonder how helga got so good

End of act 11


End file.
